I'll Catch You
by StoryTeller27
Summary: Quinn went on a downward spiral after the birth of her daughter. She's starting to realize she can't do it alone and she might have more people in her corner then she originally thought. Eventually Faberry. Probably change the rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn was nervous. It's been three and a half months since she's been in Lima. Spending all summer away from the one place that brings memories and problems that the blond hopes she can deal with. At only 16 she's managed to go from mega raging bitch, to pregnant social outcast, to former rehab attendant. She wonders where the past three months would have taken her if she had refused to get help and just ignored Mercedes and Kurt and rest of the Jones' pleas. But looking back she knew she couldn't have done it. They cared more about her than her real family; they didn't throw her away after she made one mistake. As a matter of fact they were there through her medley of mistakes she made the weeks after she gave up Beth. They were her family and they accepted her.

Quinn stepped off the plane and walked through the gate at the Columbus, Ohio airport. She watched as people ran to their loved ones and welcomed them back after a long summer. She stood on her tippy toes looking to see if she could see anyone that she recognized. Having no luck she signed and glanced at her watch. She tightened her grip on her carry on and started towards the baggage pickup. When she turned the corner she saw a sight that made her heart stop. There they were with big smiles and a huge sign covered in sparkles and glitter "Welcome Home Lucy Quinn Fabray (Jones)". Quinn's eyes danced from the sign Kurt was holding to Mr. And Mrs. Jones to Mercedes who's' eyes immediately started to water the second she saw Quinn. Quinn took off in a sprint and threw her arms around Mercedes; hugging the girl she now considered her best friend and sister.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Quinn whispered into Mercedes hair.

"Probably about as much as I missed you, white girl." They laughed and pulled back from their hug smiling widely at each other till Quinn's eyes fell on Kurt who was no longer holding the sign. She walked towards Kurt and dropped her carry on, picked up the sides of her dress and curtsied in front of him.

"Sir Hummel."

Kurt returned the jester by bowing in front of Quinn. "Lady Fabray."

They both immediately started to giggle at their inside joke and their horrible English accents. When Quinn moved in with the Jones' she became aware of Mercedes and Kurt's close friendship. After being so closed off to him Mercedes finally convinced her to give Kurt a chance and they bonded over her secret love and Kurt's not so secret love of British television. They quickly became as great of friends as he and Mercedes were.

"Oh my God. Please don't tell me y'all are gonna start that again. I thought three months would have made you a little less obsessed." Mercedes said cutting through Kurt and Quinn's giggles.

"We aren't obsessed Cedes, we just know good tv when we see it. And you'd be smart to get on board since My lady and I plan on living in London someday. I can see it now. Our downtown flat will be amazing." Kurt says with a dream like expression.

Quinn nods her head in agreement before moving to the Jones who both engulf her in a hug. Quinn's lays her head on Mr. Jones chest as the tears start to roll down her cheeks. "We've missed you so much Curly Q." Mrs. Jones says as she runs her hand through the soft curls of Quinn's hair.

Quinn sniffs and stifles a laugh, smiling lightly at the nickname. "I've missed you both so much. Talking over the phone and Skype doesn't even compare to this. I missed your hugs."

Mr. Jones kisses her forehead as she disconnects from their arms. Slowly wiping her tears as she move to Mercedes side hooking her arm with hers.

"How about we get you home, yeah." Mr. Jones picks up Quinn's bag and throws his arm over his wife's shoulder as they start towards the exit.

"Home." Quinn whispers with a light smile playing on her lips. For the first time in a long time she finally feels like she understands the true meaning of the word.

The two hour drive from Columbus to Lima was filled with silence, comfortable silence but silence none the less. Quinn just laid her head against the window watching as the scenery began to get more and more familiar with each passing mile. She is startled when you feels Kurt's head against her shoulder.

"Are you okay, my lady?"

She smiles lightly and moves to lean her head on his. "Yeah. Just nervous I guess."

Kurt makes an audible gasp and places his hand over his chest. "Quinn Fabray, nervous. Ive never heard such a thing."

Quinn rolls her eyes and glances back out the window. "I mean I'm glad to be headed back but I feel like there's so much I haven't dealt with yet. I'm afraid of falling again."

Kurt laughs lightly. "Oh I get it. But just so you know that's a silly thing to be afraid of."

Quinn twists her brow in confusion. "Really and why is that, my good sir." Nudging him until he lifts his head and meets her eyes.

"Well firstly you have me, and Cedes, and mama and papa J. And we're hell bent on not letting you fall at least not without one of us there to catch you. Because I don't know it you've noticed but I've become quite fond of you Lucy Quinn Fabray and I don't plan on letting you go."

Quinn's eyes mist over as she looks from Kurt's gaze to Mercedes who this sleeping against the window next to Kurt, to the mirror where she meets the smiles and the eyes of the Jones. She looks back at Kurt and gives he a real true genuine smile then a soft kiss on the cheek. She intertwines there fingers and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Kurt. Thank you for being here to catch me." She whispers.

"Any time, Lady Q." He kisses the top of her head and starts to hum Quinn's favorite lullaby.

Quinn feels her eyes start to get heavy as the scene continues to shift from Columbus to Lima. She thinks about the people in this car. The people in her life that truly matter. Because she sees that as much as she needs them is as much as they want her. Shes always needed the feeling of being genuinely wanted just because you're you. She smiles as her eyes fully close and she snuggles further into Kurt. It's the first time in months that she closes her eyes feeling completely content.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the first chapter. This story is slightly AU. I felt like Glee moved to fast in just letting Quinn have her baby and then move right back in with her mom so this story extends her stay at the Jones while she works through her feelings about that and other issues. This story will also contain a large amount of Kurt/Mercedes/Quinn friendship. Just for those that are wondering this will be a Faberry story. A slow building one but Faberry none the less. Thank you for reading and please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow...I cant tell you how many times I've sat down and tried to update this story but I finally did it. Thank you to all that continue to read, review, favorite, and follow. It means a lot.**

* * *

Everything looked the same. As if she'd never left. Quinn placed her suitcase by her door and peered around the room, silently taking everything in.

"We left everything exactly the way you had it before." Quinn turned and gave a tight smile.

"Thank you." She whispered. She sat on the bed and ran her hands across the lavender blanket, her face in deep thought.

"You don't need to thank me honey, you're family, you know that."

Quinn gave a watery laugh and sighed. "My roommate had a lavender blanket on her bed. She said the color was calming. She clung to it everything night like she needed it to breathe. She said it was the only thing she had left of what her dad gave her before he died. Do you know what I had?"

Mrs. Jones looked at her, waiting patiently for her answer. "I had memories. Not good ones at first. But I learned to pull the good ones out. Memories of you and papa J. Mercedes and Kurt and at my lowest moments I had my memory of Beth's face. The color of her eyes. The way she looked at me when she saw me for the first time. So yeah I do have to thank you. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough."

Mrs. Jones slowly made her way across the room and pulled Quinn into a tight hug. "We will always be here for you Lucy. Me and Harold love you like our own, to us you became our daughter the second Mercedes brought you into our home. Do you remember the first night you came here? You looked so scared and fragile and just so...lost. I was scared you we're going to break down any moment. The second Mercedes told us what was going on, Harold said "We have to protect her, Gwen. She's just a kid. We can't let anyone else hurt her."

Quinn buried her face inside neck as new tears began to fall. "I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn wiped her eyes and gave Mrs. Jones a small smile. They were both trying to gather themselves when the heard someone clear their throat.

"What's going here? Why are two of my favorite girls crying? This is a happy day."

Mrs. Jones rolled her eyes while she patted Quinn on the check. "Don't worry dear these are happy tears."

"Ok just checking. I need this one Gwen. She's the only of my one kids that can actually keep up with me in scrabble."

Quinn's eyes widen as she heard him refer to her as one of his kids. She still couldn't believe after everything they still accepted her as part of their family. noticed Quinn's reaction and began to shuffle his feet at the door.

"What I meant was...that you're...look Quinn I know I'm not your real dad.

"No you're not" Quinn cut him off as he was trying to explain himself. She made her way to the door way and hugged him tight.

"You're better. You actually check if I'm ok, you took me in as a complete stranger and let me cry on your shoulder, and you didn't just throw me away after one mistake even though I've made more of them then I can count. So no you're not my biological dad but you're my father in all the ways that count."

Mr. Jones hugged her back just as tightly. "And I'll always be there. I love you, kid."

"I love you too." Quinn whispered as she felt a new round of tears coming on. She'd never to able to express how grateful she is to these people; especially Mercedes for sharing her family with her. She finally had people who loved her for just being Quinn.

"Now enough of this mushy stuff. I've got a surprise for you downstairs." Mr. Jones said after he released Quinn.

"A surprise?" She turned to with a look of confusion and when all she receives is a shrug she slowly makes he way downstairs. She's on the third stair when she hears it. The voice of her protector, one of her very best friends, her confidante. She's missed it. And she finds her feet moving faster and the tears come again as she gets closer.

"Mikey." She whispers as she steps off the final stair.

"Hello there, Princess." He smiles a small smile. The one he reserves just for her and just like that the floodgates are open again and she's launching herself into his arms. He laughs and twirls her around as new tears spill onto his shirt. His hold is strong but tender exactly the way she remembers. She can't even count how many times she's been wrapped up with him as he listened to her cry and vent and never once did he blame or judge.

"I've missed you so much." She whispers into his neck.

"I've missed you too. These past few months haven't been the same without you here."

She hugs him tight; afraid he'll disappear if she lets go. Only Kurt clearing his throat makes her loosen her hold. She steps out of his arms but not far as she finally takes him in. He looks the same but different in many ways.

"The summer has done you good Michael Chang." She says. He smiles and rolls his eyes playfully.

"Are you kidding...without you here I've become a couch potato. I'm ready to get back to our morning runs." It's then Quinn's turn to roll her eyes as she pokes him in his still very well defined abs.

"Oh yeah...such a couch potato. The first one I've ever seen with a six pack. She giggles and he just smiles.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk much these past few weeks. I have that dance showcase coming up I've telling you about. So I've been practicing non stop. But how have you been...really?"

There's a long pause in the air as Quinn sighs and gives a small shrug. "I've been good." She says. His eyes bore into hers and his small smile drops as his lips form a line. She knows she can't lie to him, she's never been able to. He tilts his head to the side searching her face for any signs of falsehood.

"Really Mikey. I've been a lot better. I'm taking it one day at a time." He reaches for her arm and runs his fingers lightly across the scar on her wrist. His touch is light like a feather; she knows she can barely feel it yet it still feels like a searing burn as he runs his fingers across it. She flinches and if he catches it he doesn't let that slip. He presses a light kiss to her wrist before wrapping her in another hug.

"I'm glad you're back. And continuing to get better. One day at a time is perfect. Because I really have missed you. The real you." He whispers in her ear. She smiles into his shoulder because he understands. He always has. It's one of the things she loves most about him.

"Not that this love fest isn't what romantic comedies are made of but now that we're all here I'd like to get this movie night started." Kurt's voice breaks through their little bubble. Quinn sighs and turns to Kurt looping her arm with his pulling him towards the living room.

"Will you stop that. Mike and I are just friends ." Kurt hums and continues walking. Mike follows behind them with his smile falling just a little for no one to see. Mercedes is already searching through comedies before Kurt takes the remote from her.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Mercedes, I love you but I can't sit through another pointless comedy. I want to watch a rom com.

" Hell no. I had to deal with your sappy ass movies all summer."

"Sappy! The Notebook is a classic." They begin to wrestle over the remote before Quinn steps in.

"Okay okay enough. Give me the remote. Mercedes can you go get some blankets from the hall closets and Kurt grab the snacks from the kitchen. I'll pick the movie."

They both grumble but move to comply anyway. Kurt pushes the remote into Quinn's hand and mumbles something about not knowing good film. Quinn smiles and shakes her head as she walks to the couch. She smiles at Mike and pats the couch seat next to her.

"What do you wanna watch Mikey?"

Mike smiles as he takes the sit next to her. "Whatever you wanna watch Princess."

She smiles at him and taps the tip of his nose. "That's a good answer." He chuckles as he watches her flick through the different channels. She really has in some strange way become his best friend. She has a way of wiggling into your heart and just staying there. Taking up a piece of it; a piece she doesn't even know she has. In that moment he vows to help take care of her better because he really truly has missed her. He too silently promises to make sure to catch her if she ever falls again.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow...I bet you weren't expecting that friendship. Ive always loved the idea of Mike and Quinn being best friends. I don't know why. I just feel his character has a really caring nature and her chaaracter needs that. Chapter 3 is already almost done. Most of the gang will be introduced to the story then. Thank you for sticking around.**


End file.
